Mi dulce traidora
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Ella había vuelto tras haberse ido con IChigo, tras enamorarse de él, y dejar los sentimientos de aquel pelirrojo en un vacio, ¿que piensa Renji al respecto?¡ Traidora eres una vil traidora, pero eres mi dulce traidora! Renji x Rukia Ichigo


**Título: Mi dulce traidora**

**Pairing: Renji x Rukia + Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera ya habría unido a muchas parejas è.e**

Allí se encontraba ella, estaba de pie mirando las tumbas de nuestros amigos, con aquel brillo meláncolico que ví en sus ojos, odiaba verla así, y lo que más odiaba era nada más y nada menos era a esa shinigami que se había marchado años atrás.

Ni un sólo adiós, ni una triste despedida, nada, sólo se fué con él porque como sospechaba se había enamorado de aquel shinigami sustituto.

- Renji- susurró con aquella voz melodiosa a la que tanto adoraba escuchar.

- Traidora...¡ eres una vil traidora!- gritó muy dólido mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía de los hombros- ¿Por qué!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le amabas!

- Era mejor desaparecer sin decir nada.

-¡ te odio! ¡Traidora! - la apoyó contra un árbol cercano, mientras intentaba contener aquellas lágrimas que querían salir en cualquier momento.

Su infancia la habían vivido juntos, recordaba como aquella pequeña niña, pateaba a aquel vendedor de agua mientras hacía que todos salieran corriendo, como aquellos niños debían convivir juntos para poder vivir, estar unidos, luchar mano a mano por su propia supervivencia, todo era demasiado dificil, y en aquel tiempo podían surgir sentimientos entre compañeros.

- Renji, suéltame -forcejeó pero volvió a estar a su merced, no pudo evitarlo más, necesitaba besar aquellos labios que aquel pelinaranja le había quitado. Sus labios podían sentir como forcejeaban los de la ojiazul, hasta poder conseguir deleitarse de aquellos sabrosos labios, de aquella pequeña shinigami- Eres una pequeña traidora- susurró- traiccionaste mi amor por irte con un ryoka, ¿por qué has vuelto si sabías lo que te esperaba?

- Yo... nunca dejo a mis amigos de lado,¿Qué...me habrías dicho si te hubieras enterado?

-No te hubiera dejado irte- la abrazó por detrás haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

- Amo a Ichigo- dijo en un último susurro.

¿Por qué su cabeza no le dejaba procesar aquella información?, ¿por qué aun no quería perderla?. Su suave piel tan blanca le volvía loco, su pelo azabache, sus grandes ojos azules, tan cristalinos que podía verse en ellos.

-¿Si te beso me dejarás marchar?,¿harás como si no me hubieras visto?

- Son esperanzas Rukia, me dás muchas más- el abrazo fué un aferro más a él, a ella le daba pena, sabía de sus pensamientos, lo sabía pero una vez la dejó marchar, esta vez tambien podía o debía hacerlo. La morena dió unos pasos hacia atrás intentando romper aquel comprometedor abrazo, debía ser fría y tolerante, decirle la verdad y huir sin mirar atrás.

- Una vez... me dejaste marchar- empezó en un susurro siguiendo en una voz grave y fría, como una Kuchiki solía hacerlo- ahora tambien podrás hacerlo... Abarai Renji

El pelirrojo lo había notado a la perfección, sin importar sus palabras sinceras, su desespero por odiarla, su valor para que sus lágrimas no le delataran, la cogió del brazo y le robó aquel beso que ella había comentado, quizas pensaba que podría persuadirla, pero se equivocaba ante su forcejeo, su agarre se había reducido a sólo coger sus muñecas.

- Losiento Renji... me está esperando

- ¿Por qué , él?

- Es la persona que me salvó, que cambió mi mundo, que se dejó la piel porque no me mataran, con el que he vivido momentos divertidos, momentos alegres, momentos tristes .. con la persona que he podido compartir secretos, ese es Ichigo para mí.

Su agarre se deshizo de inmediato, su mirada estaba hincada en el suelo, ya no podía decir nada más, ella le daba la espalda y se marchaba, se iba para siempre.

- Traidora... vil traidora, esa persona - apretó fuertemente los puños- también podría haber sido yo años atrás, antes de que le conocieras, pero... es tarde demasiado tarde - sus manos se ensangrentaba de la fuerza que hacía entre ellas- a pesar de eso... siempre serás mi dulce traidora... Rukia - levantó la miraba aun podiendo observar como se veía su marcha desde lejos...

**Espero que os haya gustado, la idea surgio de un momento idóneo de un rol, la mayoría de mis inspiraciones vienen de ahí por ello debo agradecer a mi amiga Ceni, y dedicarle este pequeño Shot por su grandiosa mente de drama- sádica- pervertida que tiene xD**

**Arigato Gozaimasu .**

**Nos vemos en otro fic =3**


End file.
